


Sedentary Travellers

by The_Darkness_Eater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkness_Eater/pseuds/The_Darkness_Eater
Summary: Dean gets worried when Castiel goes missing. Turns out he just needed some air, so Dean decides to give Cas just that. Air and space.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sedentary Travellers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom and only the second one ever. I'm very excited. Please be kind. 
> 
> This just spawned out of nowhere actually. I wanted to be dramatic and hence the opening dialogue but then it just took a life of its own and this is where I wound up.

"Cities will burn, kingdoms will crumble-"  
"Well, that's certainly dramatic."

He turns so fast that he almost loses his balance before his frantic, wide eyes land on the azure ones belonging to the person standing at the doorway. That smirk, that infuriatingly gorgeous smirk, plastered on the newcomer's pretty pink lips.  
"Missed me?" he drawls.

_Asshole._

"What's wrong, babe?" Cas goes on, tone saccharine sweet as everyone in the room looks at him with bewildered eyes and stark white faces, no doubt from all the shouting that they were just enduring. Faced with Dean's silence, the smile falters just a bit. Dean is panting hard, his eyes still wide.

"Where the fuck were you?" Dean growls through his teeth clenched so hard his jaw aches. His heart is pounding hard and he can still hear the hammering going on in his head, still feels the blood rushing beneath his skin. Right now all he wants is for his annoying husband to make sense of his actions and to wipe that disgusting smirk off his face; because it might be enraging as fuck but it's also wildly distracting and right now he needs to hold on to his anger. Cas just puts up his hands, palms out in a placating manner, and approaches Dean, coming into the room without answering him, irking him more. Dean scowls at him and goes to repeat his question when Cas shrugs.

"I was at an inn at the edge of town," he simply says in his usual gravelly voice and looking at Dean as if he's an interesting thing to be examined and then exhibited.

"And why were you there?" Dean is trying, he really is, to get Cas to see why his sudden disappearances cannot be taken lightly. Why he cannot go somewhere without informing anybody within the castle grounds first and most importantly, why he cannot gallivant around without his royal guard. He is trying his best to get Cas to see reason without losing his temper, but Cas, as usual, has decided to be an insufferable bastard it would seem. The idiot in question was now rifling through the pages of the open notebook on the table at the other side of the room and without looking up he says, "Needed to get out of here. It's very constricting." Nonchalant as ever.

_What Dean wouldn't give to fuck that attitude right out of him. No! He can't think about that! Not now! He needs to make Cas see reason, goddammit!_

Dean sighs heavily, letting his body relax, his tense shoulders droop and he takes a deep breath to calm himself, letting his anger subside if only a bit. He orders the castle guards gathered in his room out of it and then turns towards Castiel who finally stops flipping through the pages and looks up at Dean, face serious and eyes almost regretful. All that righteous sarcasm wiped right off, nowhere to be seen. He knows how hard this has been for his husband. If not for that, he'd have spent a few more days at the inn.  
"I know how suffocating all this gets for you sometimes but you really cannot go off like this without informing anyone about your whereabouts Cas! I was worried." Dean gets out in one breath, voice gradually rising with every word. Cas looks truly remorseful now and Dean softens.  
"I'm sorry." He mutters out.  
"C'mere," Dean says, gesturing for Castiel to come to him, voice soft. Cas goes to Dean and lets him wrap him in a warm, soft embrace that tightens with every passing moment. He ducks his head in the crook of Castiel's neck and takes a deep breath. When he looks back at him, Cas can see that all the anger has melted away and in its place, there's both concern and relief etched into his features. Very subtly Dean tries to check Cas over but he just laughs, "I'm alright. I'm sorry I got you worried but I am okay. Stop patting me like that."  
Dean chuckles and cups Cas's face, "Yeah well, what about the poor guards? I was shouting right in their faces for being incompetent because you were an idiot."  
He leans down to kiss Cas cutting off surely some witty comeback. He instantly melts into the kiss bringing up his hand to bury in Dean's hair and he wraps the other one around his waist. It gets heated up pretty fast as Dean bites into Cas's lower lip, just a nip, making him moan into his mouth and Dean slips his tongue in. It's a wild clash of teeth and tongue and lips and then Dean is pulling away making him whine. He drags Cas by the hand into their bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------

They are lying on their bed in a tangled mess of sheets, glowing in the postcoital bliss in each other’s arms when Dean quietly starts, "Hey I know how it gets for you, being all cooped up-" When Cas tries to cut him off to apologise once more but Dean is having none of that now. He wants Cas to understand the magnitude of the apparent crisis they were faced with within the castle upon his disappearance. He wants him to understand the distress that Dean felt when they couldn't find him.  
"No no, don't think that just apologising makes it alright. I used to go out all the time, man. You know that. I get where you're coming from," Cas looks at him with wide, open eyes, hair a delicious mess, "But you are very important to me and not knowing where you might be…wondering what might have happened to you," Dean trails off, not able to or even willing to continue down that line of thought anymore. Cas shakes his head while cradling his face in his hands and gently kisses him.  
"I'm not apologising anymore. I understand Dean. That is why I came back, I turned around almost as soon as I set out. I was thinking about how you'd be."  
"Do you hate your life here?"  
That startles Cas, he wasn't expecting that, "Of course not. I'm just not used to all this; being answerable to someone, 'informing them about my whereabouts', it's all very new and exhausting."  
Dean presses a soft kiss to his forehead and then breathes out, "You won't have to worry about that for long."  
"That's not cryptic at all."  
"Trust me."  
That's all the reassurance that Castiel gets and he's in no mood to press for more. He's extremely tired and blissfully fucked out, all he wants is sleep. He glares at his husband for a while before turning away in a huff. Dean laughs quietly as he leaves the bed and gets dressed as Cas falls asleep.

\------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since they settled in their new cabin and two since their marriage. They have a good life, it might not be much but it's their own. It's simple and inherently freeing. This isn't something new for Cas but he was worried about Dean, though he's settling in perfectly. Dean is an excellent cook as Cas discovers and he is learning quite a bit already. He helps Dean with the meals and he helps Cas with the upkeep of the cabin. Some days they'll go out and enjoy the sunset sitting there quietly. It **is** a quiet life. Sometimes they'll have Sam over and those evenings are spent roaring with laughter and all sorts of storytelling, reminiscing.  
One such evening, they are doing the dishes after Sam has retired for the night when Dean asks, "Are you happy, Cas?"  
"I'll always be happy as long as I'm by your side. Cities may burn and kingdoms may crumble but I'll be here, by your side, extremely happy and content."


End file.
